Vitaly the Tiger
by MysteryCooper 101
Summary: Story for the Russian.


This story is told in Vitaly's point of view.  
VITALY THE TIGER  
I was walking to his train car when Alex came racing up to me. " Hey Vitaly! You want to have a contest? " Alex said. " Well what ever it is I am sure I would win."  
Alex looked at me with a smile. " I don't think so! " I curiously looked at him. Then he left. Since my curiosity took over I followed him. We both ended up in a field full of all the animals in the Circus. Alex turned to me, " So since you are already here, the first challenge is strength. Who can pick up the most weight! " Everyone cheered.  
I broke out of my curious trance and laughed. ' Well that should be easy ' I thought. I was the first to test my strength. I picked up two elephants and Gloria the Hippo. Alex looked at me as I smiled. " Wow! Well then I guess I win. " Alex then ran around and picked the rest of the Circus animals. I dropped the animals i was holding.  
" Wow...i-i-i..." I was amazed at how he picked them all up, it was almost effortless. " Can't beat the cat! " He said to me. I was now mad and had a frown on my face. " Next test is speed. Come on Vitaly! " I didn't want to fail this one! We both lined up at a starting point. " Ready...Set...GO! " Stefano yelled. I ran as fast as i could, but Alex passed me and won. When I got my breath back i yelled, " ALEX! I'M GONNA GET YOU AND WHEN I DO I'LL-." I was cut off by Gia. " Vitaly it is just game. No one is taking this seriously." I looked into her eyes. " Fine... Just 2 more games then i am off to take nap. " Alex came up to me. I was ready to choke him, but i held myself back. " Great! Now the next test is...an eating contest! " I looked at him. " Why an eating contest? " " Because I am hungry. " I huffed and rolled my eyes. There were two plates filled with steak. " This should be easy since I haven't eaten in 2 days.." I said to myself. " What was that Vitaly? " Alex said like he knew what i said. I said nothing back. " One...Two...Three...GO! " Marty yelled. I quickly devoured my food and almost ate the plate within 3 seconds flat. I looked over and Alex was already done. He smiled at me again. I was now on the urge of snapping his neck and it be over but that would be taking the easy way out. He stood up " The next challenge is- " I stopped him. " The next challenge is knife throwing. I get to pick what we do now lion. " I put an evil smile on my face. Then a wooden wall was put up. It had two small dots on it. " The point of this is to hit the red dot in the middle. On your mark...Get set...GO! " Gia yelled.  
I grabbed the first knife and threw it. I was an inch away from the dot. Alex threw his and he missed the wall. I laughed at that. We kept throwing the knives at the wall. I was hitting the same spot while Alex was now getting closer and closer. I growled and reached for the last knife i had. This was it. I focused and threw the knife. The intensity grew in me as i watched the knife fly. It hit the exact spot i wanted it to go. Alex looked at me with amazement. I smiled widely. " Well then, i guess i win. '' Alex looked at me. " Ya, but i still won the others. " Then Gia came in. " I guess each of you are better at things than the other. " I yawned. " I will now go and take my nap. " I said then left to my car on the train. When i got in my room i curled up in my bed and fell asleep.  
The End  
Anna: Awesome story right?  
Vitaly: I like it but how come the only thing i am better at than Alex is Knife throwing?  
Anna: Well That is because Alex was use strings to help him pick up stuff, he only made it seem that he ran faster than you and he dumped all that meat under the table while you weren't looking.  
Vitaly: So i am still better than Alex? That is Great!  
Alex: Ya i only wanted to play a joke on you. I can knife throw it is just i didn't want to get killed. ( Alex then throw a knife in the smallest hole possible and didn't miss it. Vitaly growled)  
Vitaly: ALEX! ( he started to run towards him but i stopped him)  
Anna: Vitaly! It is not the time to fight just because you are jealous. Alex just because you can throw knives doesn't mean you should show off. Got it? ( I was holding both of them with one hand each )  
Vitaly&Alex: Got it! ( I dropped them both )  
Anna: Now go do what ever you want just don't bother each other or i will come and get you ok?  
Alex: Ok...  
Vitaly: Ok...  
Anna: Good bye boys...( I kissed them both on the cheek then left to find inspiration for another story..)  
Vitaly: * Rubs the cheek i kissed him on*  
Alex: Wow... 


End file.
